Drunk, Taken, Tortured, and Crazy
by Dare-Bear
Summary: Darien gets drunk. Darien gets taken. Darien gets tortured. Darien goes crazy.


Title: Drunk, Taken, Tortured, and Crazy  
  
Author: Dare-Bear (duh)  
  
Email: Trustno1@coffin-rock.com  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Spoilers: none I don't think  
  
Rating: PG13 (some iffy language)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' so don't sue mmkay?  
  
Summery: Darien gets drunk. Darien gets taken. Darien gets tortured. Darien goes crazy.  
  
  
  
He was back in that room again. Pounding on the walls, the door, the mirror. Trying to get someone to listen, to hear him.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he shouted continuously, at the top of his lungs. But since it was apparent no one was listening, Darien finally gave up. He sat in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth, shaking violently.  
  
Darien woke up with a start, nearly falling out of bed. He was covered in sweat and breathing in short, rapid gasps.  
  
Throwing back the covers, Darien ran to the bathroom, throwing up his previous dinner.  
  
When he was finally done, leaning against the bathtub, holding his head in his hands, he sobbed. The same dream has been haunting him every night for the past week or so. And every night it was the same. It seemed like torture to Darien. But each day it happened, he got a little bit more depressed.  
  
After shedding all the tears he could muster, Darien went directly to the cabinet and grabbed a medium-sized bottle of Jack Daniels. He then grabbed the remote and plopped down in his chair to watch a little late night cartoons.  
  
Eventually he fell asleep, after chugging the whole bottle of Daniels. He hoped no more dreams would come that night.  
  
It was 10 am when the phone began ringing, jolting Darien awake.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," he muttered to himself as he searched for the phone.  
  
After a couple rings, Darien finally found the phone, answering with a groggy "Yeah?"  
  
"Well there you are, I was startin to get a little worried partner, considering you are about an hour late for work and it's about the 3rd time this week. What has been up with you lately, Fawkes?" asked a slightly annoyed Bobby Hobbes.  
  
"It's nothing," Darien said immediately. "I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"That's what you've been sayin all week. Just get your scrawny ass down here before I go over there and beat it," Bobby threatened jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, like that would happen. I'll be there in a jiffy," Darien said with feigned enthusiasm as he hung up.  
  
The next half hour was devoted to a shower (Darien had to be ABSOLUTELY sure that he smelled nothing of alcohol, just like the previous week) and making his coffee (extra sugar). Then he was on his way to work with a killer hangover.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Bobby exclaimed as Darien walked into the Keeper's laboratory.  
  
"You look like shit," Claire commented as soon as she took a good look at him. That received surprised looks form both Bobby and Darien.  
  
"What, he does," she claimed, defending herself.  
  
"Maybe that's because I feel like shit," Darien explained, massaging his forehead with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Looks like SOMEBODY has a hangover." Hobbes said, toying with him.  
  
"Actually, the only thing I DO have is someone content on pissing me off," Darien angrily spat at Hobbes, leaving the lab in his own silent fury.  
  
"Whoa, touchy," Hobbes replied to the door Darien just walked through, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Darien, who was rather fed up with everyone's false sympathy, was intent on just walking out of the agency building. Bit just as he reached the exit, he was attacked by a small group of men, one of whom jammed a needle into his veins, causing Darien to lose conciensousness immediately.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Claire asked the Official.  
  
"No one seems to have seen anything. But we did happen to find this by the front exit," the Official replied, holding up the empty needle.  
  
"So you're saying he was taken?" Bobby questioned, getting more agitated by the minute.  
  
"That's the only possible explanation. Even if he were to leave just like that, I doubt we would have found a needle. Eberts and I will be working to get to the bottom of this; meanwhile, I want you and Claire to explore any possible leads. Is that understood?" the Official stated, making sure to keep his usual stern expression.  
  
"Sure, anything to help find him. Got any leads as of now?" Bobby asked, eager to finally get going on searching for Fawkes.  
  
"There aren't any at the moment, but stick around and we may be able to come up with a couple."  
  
"Alright, well me and the Keep will be in the lab so we can try and think of a couple things," Bobby said as he stood up alongside Claire.  
  
"We'll call you if anything comes up," Eberts said, not looking forward to hours upon hours of more hacking to save Darien's ass yet again. But it would be worth is if he could help him get back in one piece. The gland too.  
  
"Thanks," Claire said quickly as she and Bobby went out the door.  
  
Darien woke up slowly, unsure of where he was. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing. Hmmm.it's cold, dark, and I'm strapped to a chair, he thought. Another dream? No, the pain is too real. He had a headache that hurt so bad he couldn't even think clearly. The only thing he could think to do was yell and hope that someone heard him.  
  
After a few minutes of yelling and trying to break free of the restraints, he realized it was to no avail. Suddenly he became very tired. It wasn't helping him any either.  
  
"So, you're awake. How's the head? Sorry we had to be so rough, you were a little hard to contain," a familiar voice very near Darien stated.  
  
"You." Darien pronounced the work as if it was the most loathe full word he has ever had the displeasure of saying.  
  
"Oh, don't be that way Darien, I don't want to hurt you. At all," the voice spoke again.  
  
"If I wasn't wearing these restraints, Arnaud, I would tear your fucking throat out," Darien spat in the direction the voice was coming from.  
  
"Oh that would be quite impossible, as you can't see me of course," Arnaud declared with a laugh. "The power I have over you Darien amazed me sometimes,"  
  
"What do you want with me?" Darien finally demanded.  
  
"There isn't anything I really want from you, but this does serve a purpose. I plan to drive you, well, crazy. If you are not sane, the agency will have no use for you and will be forced to remove the gland from your head, in turn, killing you. That's all I want, the satisfaction of ending your life without actually doing it myself, so I don't have to 'get my hands dirty' as some may say it," Arnaud explained calmly.  
  
"You are nuts," Darien remarked with disgust.  
  
"Oh, that may be true, but soon you will join me, fool." Arnaud abruptly burst into laughter, and as quickly as his laughter started, it stopped.  
  
"Tape is eyes," he told the men that were waiting for the orders in the dark.  
  
"Got any names yet?" Claire asked Bobby for about the 3rd time.  
  
"If I thought of somebody, wouldn't you be the first to know?" Bobby told her, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bobby, this is just really nerve wracking. I'm worried about him," Claire explained, looking defeated and depressed.  
  
"I'm worried too," said Bobby, resting his head on his hands.  
  
They taped his eyes open. He couldn't blink. Now it was starting to hurt. But that was the least of Darien's worries at the moment.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" Darien screamed into the dark. That's when a small light emerged, revealing absolutely nothing. But then a needle appeared, floating as if in mid-air.  
  
"What the hell IS that?" Darien asked, looking worriedly at the needle.  
  
"Oh just a little gravy for the brain," Arnaud explained, bringing the needle closed so he could inject him.  
  
"No! I don't want any gravy! No gravy for the brain, nooooo!" Darien screamed, sputtering incomplete thoughts.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Darien, it won't be that bad," Arnaud said, injecting the serum into Darien's veins.  
  
For about the next half hour, Darien screamed at the images he saw. This brain gravy was starting to drive him mad.  
  
The whole time this was happening, he was being recorded on tape. Arnaud was in the back, watching proudly.  
  
"Arnaud!" Bobby exclaimed, amazed that the thought never occurred to him before.  
  
"What?" the Keeper said, not knowing Bobby had said something.  
  
"Arnaud! He could've taken Darien! Why didn't I think of this before...?" Bobby said, hoping he was right.  
  
"Let's go see the Official," Claire said, already heading for the door.  
  
"What is it?" the Official asked sternly as the door opened.  
  
"We MIGHT have a lead you would want to check out," Bobby Hobbes said as he sat down in one of those uncomfortable chairs.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked the Official, hoping they were right so they could find Fawkes and finally end this.  
  
"Could you and Eberts here use your handy dandy hacking skills and find out if Arnaud took Fawkes?" asked Hobbes, wishing his partner wasn't in this kind of trouble.  
  
"That's an idea. Eberts and I will be right on it," the Official announced, hope beginning to arise.  
  
"Thanks, sir," Claire said, knowing the meeting was over seeing the Official and Eberts begin typing furiously on the keyboard.  
  
They both left feeling a little more hopeful than before.  
  
For the next couple of days, Arnaud and his team did all they could to add to Darien's lunacy. Their methods were quite effective. The team used various forms of torture, including sudden ice water, more brain gravy, different forms of fire, and Arnaud even used some of his choice cutting tools to slice n' dice Darien up a bit.  
  
"Had enough?" Arnaud asked Darien, mocking him. He knew Darien couldn't answer if he tried. So all he did was groan.  
  
The sliding metal door opened with a "whoosh," and in walked the Official, along with Eberts.  
  
"We know where Arnaud had been hiding out, and we are almost positive Darien's with him. I've assembled a team of my best agents to break him out, but we need you 2," the Official explained, determined to get Darien back;  
  
"Let's go," Bobby said, grabbing his coat. "Grab the counteragent, Keep, it's been a couple of days."  
  
Claire took the needle and with that they were out the door on the way to Arnaud's hideout.  
  
Darien was jolted awake by his dreams, oblivious to what was going on. He heard loud noises everywhere, and the yelling, all the yelling.  
  
Soon enough he was torn out of his restraints and hoisted out of the chair.  
  
"Wha-wha-what?" he tried, sputtering.  
  
Don't talk, pal, we're getting you outta here," he heard someone say.  
  
He obeyed, not wanting to get hurt again. But all the effort it took to try and walk caught up to him, when he passed out yet again, as he had so many times these past few days.  
  
"Hey, I need some help over here!" yelled Bobby as Darien went limp in his arms.  
  
Almost immediately Claire was beside him. Together they managed to half-carry, half-drag him out of the building. When they finally got him into the van, the whole team took off as fast as they could because Arnaud's men had began to gather some pretty powerful weaponry.  
  
Inside the van, Claire started tending to Darien's wounds. He had quite a few cuts on various parts of his body. There were also some burns and bruises, especially around where the restraints had been.  
  
"He has been pretty beat up," Claire announced sadly. "Torture, really, but thank god we found him when we did, he wouldn't have been able to hold onto his sanity for much longer. But he still might have some temporary damage,"  
  
"Shit, this is pretty bad isn't it?" Bobby asked, watching his partner, and friend, with sympathy.  
  
"We should be able to help, but considering Darien's state of mind before he was taken, the situation might get pretty bad. He could possibly become suicidal, so I suggest we lock him into that room he isn't very fond of."  
  
Bobby just made an "Ugh" sound as he rested his head on his hands.  
  
"Time for some counteragent," Claire said as she glanced at his tattoo. "Almost all red."  
  
She had just punctured the skin on his neck with the needle when he woke up screaming and thrashing about.  
  
"Nooo, get away from me! Don't touch me!" he yelled to Claire as he got up, forcing Claire to drop the counteragent, breaking the needle.  
  
Darien backed himself in a corner mumbling incoherent works and phrases to himself. Then he slid down the wall and lay in a fetal position.  
  
"Hey, partner, just calm down, it's all right, we aren't gonna hurt ya, just calm down so we can help you," Hobbes reassured, moving slowly towards Darien.  
  
"Noo, stay away from me!" Darien yelled at Hobbes, snarling.  
  
So all Hobbes could do was back away. Darien didn't really look like Darien anymore.  
  
"What's your name?" Claire asked Darien, testing him, hoping he knew the answer.  
  
"What?!" Darien snapped, turning his attention to Claire.  
  
"What is your name?" Claire repeated.  
  
"My name." Darien started, looking confused. "It's.uhhh." Darien was getting just a little mad. "Darien," he finally yelled at them. "I'm Darien Fawkes." He was satisfied at that much.  
  
"Ok, good," the Keeper said. "Do you know who we are?" She motioned to her and Bobby.  
  
"No, get away!" he said, starting to shake and mumble again.  
  
"Darien, I really need to give you a shot right now. If you cooperate, I can go get you any food you want, since you seem pretty hungry," Claire said, trying to entice him with lunch.  
  
"No! No more shots! No more brain gravy!" Darien shouted. He suddenly got up and just started thrashing out destroying everything he could get his hands on.  
  
Bobby was about to grab the tranquilizer dart, but Darien stopped what he was doing and grabbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Shit, Bobby hand me a new needle of counteragent. Hurry!" Claire said as she rushed to Darien.  
  
Hobbes tossed her the needle just as he saw Darien open his eyes, revealing the blood red color. But then he collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"We should take him to that room, he's gonna hurt someone in here," Claire suggested to Bobby. He nodded and with Claire's help dragged him as fast as they could to the while padded room upstairs in the agency building.  
  
Darien woke up slowly, but snapped to attention when he noticed his surroundings. White, everywhere. All soft, and cushy. With the sight of this Darien started screaming and pounding on the walls. But it was futile, there was no way they were going to let him out of there, especially with him pounding on the wall all the time.  
  
He stopped pounding and just sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth, trying to calm himself. Maybe if he appeared sane, they would let him out of that room.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Bobby came into the room.  
  
"Hey partner, how're you doin?" he asked, thinking he looked a little better.  
  
"How do you THINK I'm doing? I'm in this room again. I HATE this room. Can't you get me outta here?" he asked Bobby, forcing himself to stay under control.  
  
"Sorry pal, can't be done. The Keep has got strict orders about you. Since you aren't.too well, this room is where you must stay for now, my friend," Bobby explained, trying to sound as friendly as possible.  
  
"I can get better, I just want to get out of here, go home," Darien pleaded, looking as sad as he could get.  
  
"If it was up to me I'd let you out. But everyone seems to think you have "violent tendencies," especially when you're like this," Hobbes said, putting his hand on Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me," Darien said, brushing off Bobby's hand and standing up. "If you wont help me, then stay away from me."  
  
"Darien, I'm just trying to help you. It won't kill you to stay in this room a little longer, until you get better," Bobby explained to him, sounding as calm as he could, seeing as how he was locked in a room with a mad man.  
  
"Get out," Darien told him, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want you out of my sight."  
  
"Darien."  
  
"GET OUT!" Darien shouted. "NOW!"  
  
Bobby did as he was told, and sauntered out of the room. But the look on his face when he left made Darien regret his anger towards him. Maybe he does care about me, instead of wanting to kill me like everyone else, he thought.  
  
"How is he?" asked the Official as he and Eberts walked into the room where they were watching Darien through the one-sided mirror.  
  
"Still pretty out of it. But I think we're getting there," Bobby replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm going in there," Claire stated, seeing Darien sink down into a corner, whimpering, his body shaking uncontrollably from the tears.  
  
"Darien?" No answer.  
  
"Darien, are you alright?" He didn't respond again, so she went closer to him until she stood right in front of him. She crouched down.  
  
"Darien?" she asked again. He looked up.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" she said, thinking he looked like a frightened child.  
  
"Everyone wants to kill me. And I don't trust anybody. The people I know I used to trust, I just can't anymore. I don't know who my friends are anymore," he said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"Not everyone wants to kill you, Darien. I don't Bobby doesn't, and neither does the Official or Eberts. You can trust US, we are your friends, and we would never want to hurt you in any way. Do you understand that?" Claire said in her most reassuring voice.  
  
Looking each other in the eyes for a long minute, he finally nodded and let Claire help him up.  
  
"Where's Bobby? I need to talk to him for a minute," asked Darien, who still felt bad about earlier.  
  
"Here I am partner," Bobby said, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, sorry about what I said. I was a little, ya know, crazy," Darien explained.  
  
"Make no mention of it, pal. I understand completely," Bobby said.  
  
After Darien and Bobby hugged, being as manly as they could about it, both of them and the Keep stepped out of the white room.  
  
"Can I finally go home now?" asked an eager Darien.  
  
"You sure can, lets go," Claire said, very relieved that Darien was on his way to recovery.  
  
  
  
This is my first fic so if you read and review it I'll pay you five bucks! Its ok that it's fake money right? 


End file.
